Re; (episode)
Re; is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary The episode begins with Nunnally posing the question to Lelouch: Will he perform Geass on her? Meanwhile, Suzaku and Kallen's battle intensifies, with Suzaku surprised that Kallen could match his Geass - enhanced skill. The Sutherland Sieg is disabled by the Mordred, but Jeremiah manages to gain the upper hand by taking advantage of the lack of close-range capability of the Mordred, destroying it. When they both run out of the power for Energy Wings, the Guren and the Lancelot duel on the deck of the Damocles, with the Albion managing to remove the head and legs of the S.E.I.T.E.N., but reveals that the right hand claw of the Guren pierced the midsection of the Lancelot, destroying it. Kallen is then picked up by the remaining half of the Tristan Divider. Lelouch then learns that Nunnally's goal is to turn the Damocles into a symbol of hatred, uniting the whole world. Realizing that once again Nunnally is contrasting his plan, Lelouch uses his Geass on Nunnally, ordering her to surrender the key of the Damocles. Like Euphemia a season ago, Nunnally initially resists, but eventually gives in. Nunnally attempts to chase Lelouch but fails because of her wheelchair, calling Lelouch inhuman as he leaves. With the fortress and it's leaders under his control, Lelouch subjugates the Black Knights and declares himself ruler of the world. Two months later, Lelouch, now emperor of the world, prepares to oversee the execution of the Black Knights and the U.F.N. leaders. The scientific heads of both the Black Knights and the Britannians are holed up in prison, while the rest of the Britannians are forced to watch the parade of executionees, with Schneizel and Nunnally chained to Lelouch's throne float, while C.C. is shown to be praying in a chapel. The procession is interrupted by Zero, who is revealed to be Suzaku, whom everyone believes died at the Lancelot's destruction. Zero charges at the float, dodging the gunfire of several Knightmares, past Jeremiah, who secretly allows him to pass, past Schneizel and Nunnally, and finally arrives at the throne. Lelouch attempts to shoot him, but Zero knocks away the gun and stabs him. Right before Zero stabs him, a flashback reveals that Lelouch and Suzaku planned the entire event, dubbed the "Zero Requiem", wherein their plan is the same as Nunnally's plan for the Damocles, except Lelouch wanted to focus the hatred of the world to himself, passing the mask of Zero and the job of killing him and facilitating peace to Suzaku. Impaled upon Zero's sword, he then orders Suzaku to remain as Zero for the rest of his life, sacrificing personal happiness for the sake of the world, as the ultimate punishment. He then falls to Nunnally's platform, she see's him dying happy beside her, who forgives him, and declaring with his last breath that he managed to destroy and rebuild the world. The people present in the execution site rush to the grounds, cheering Zero's name, as Nunnally grieves for her dead brother. The epilogue is narrated by Kallen, who returns as a student in Japan. She reveals that Nunnally becomes empress of Britannia, assisted by Zero and a Geass-controlled Schneizel, Villetta is revealed to be married to Ohgi and pregnant as well, Jeremiah and Anya are working in an orange farm, and Kallen, among the first to realize Lelouch's plan, saying that the world owes him a debt of gratitude for facilitating peace, and starting the efforts to rebuild after a long time at war. The epilogue ends with C.C. traveling on top of a hay cart crossing the countryside, saying that Geass, the power of kings, is supposed to bring loneliness yet Lelouch proved this wrong. Plot Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Mt. Fuji (Concluded) *Zero Requiem (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Jeremiah's Geass Canceler Quotes *"When you follow the methods of an aggressor then your you're only serving to legitimize them." -Tohdoh *"It may be that we can no longer find morality or a sense of dignity in our warfare." -Cornelia *"I've seen it before. I've seen it over and over. Human history is one of struggle." -C.C. *"The Damocles will become a symbol of their hatred. All their hatred will be focused here. That way, people can move toward the future." -Nunnally *"You've become a demon Lelouch, despicable, cowardly. How can you? How can you be so cruel?" -Nunnally *"Attention entire world, hear my proclamation. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor of the Holy Britannian empire and your only ruler... Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this I am now in control of both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons. Even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. I f anyone dares to resist my supreme authority they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects! Obey me world!" -Lelouch *Conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku **"Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise." -Lelouch **"You're going through with this? No matter what?" -Suzaku **"As planned, the hatred of the whole world is directly upon me and now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred. The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog around one table. MAnkind will be able to move forward into the future." -Lelouch **"And that." -Suzaku **"Yes, is the Zero Requiem." -Lelouch **"We both realized it back in C's world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future." -Suzaku **"Hey Suzaku, Geass power is similar to a wish don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own." -Lelouch **"A wish? No." -Suzaku **"Yes and I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere. For the future of the entire world... the only ones who should kill are the those who are prepared to be killed. Suzaku, you're going to be a hero now. The messiah who saved the world from emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero." -Lelouch **"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then; you will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity." -Lelouch **"This Geass I do solemnly accept." -Suzaku *"Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created...a...new." -Lelouch *"I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think, maybe, that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" -C.C. Trivia *The episode's title is a play on words: "Re;" both serves as a pun on "Rei," the Japanese word for zero, and symbolizes, with the semicolon in the title, the continuation of Zero's legacy rather than its end.